


Après le Déluge

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodily Fluids, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Guilt, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: After Gojyo voluntarily serves as the night's entertainment at a sex club, he calls Hakkai to come pick him up. Considering that Hakkai had suggested the club in the first place, he is surprised at his own reactions. A sequel toUn de Tropby Immacolata.





	Après le Déluge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Un de Trop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287526) by Immacolata. 



> I've been teased by the idea of a sequel to Immacolata's wonderously porny [Un de Trop](http://veniavegrandis.livejournal.com/3519.html) for some time. [**Lauand** , ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauand)[**indelicateink**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicateink), and the original author all encouraged me to give it a try. This is for Lauand especially, because she's helped me find time to write it. Beta by [**Lady_Ganesh**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh), who was very, very patient with me.

It was still dark out as Hakkai unlocked the Jeep, but it smelled like dawn.

His mind was curiously blank as he drove to the warehouse district. Gojyo had gone to Un de Trop. Hakkai had intended for him to do so: after all, he had even given him the address. The only thing that kept surfacing in his thoughts was the tone of Gojyo's voice when he'd called: raw, scratchy, stretched.

There was the little dead-end street, Roderick Place. The window in the door of the club down the block, just before the street ended, was dark. There, standing on the corner near him, was the well-known figure, tall and lean. Gojyo had his hands jammed into the front pockets of his jeans, and his shoulders were hunched. His long hair, the color of blood in the dim yellow of the streetlight, shadowed his face.

He looked up at the sound of the engine, relief plain on his face, and strode to the passenger door as Hakkai brought the Jeep to a stop. He popped the lock and let Gojyo in. Gojyo sat down, froze, and then settled himself more gingerly. Hakkai's lips quirked. "Rough night?"

"God. Yeah," said Gojyo. He smelled of his own after-sex sweat and more. So much more.

Hakkai took a deep breath. "Lock the door," he said, his voice deliberately light. "Anything can happen in this part of town."

Gojyo laughed, a tight and painful chuckle that was most unlike him. "You got that right."

They drove back to Hakkai's apartment in silence. Hakkai was hyperaware of Gojyo's stiff movements, so different from his usual lithe ease. As Hakkai unlocked the apartment door, Gojyo was shifting from foot to foot. "Are you all right?" asked Hakkai.

Gojyo slipped past him into the apartment, headed for the bathroom. "John…"

_Oh._ Hakkai stepped in and locked the door behind him without seeing it. _The blond boy at Un de Trop, on his hands and knees, come dripping from his asshole._

He hung up his jacket and wandered into the kitchen, wondering whether Gojyo would want anything to eat. Probably not. In fact, his gut was likely feeling touchy. He glanced back toward the bathroom.

Gojyo had not closed the door properly. His leather jacket was on the tiled floor. Hakkai could see that he was huddled on the toilet, elbows on knees, hair straggling over his face. One hank of hair was clotted and sticky with…something. Oh dear.

Hakkai stepped closer. The bathroom reeked of other men's spendings. HIs nose crinkled, and he reached in and turned on the fan. "Are you finished?" he said.

Gojyo looked up, rubbing at one of his wrists. He had shadows under his eyes. "Umm, oh, yeah."

"Don't you want a shower?"

"Hell yeah."

"Why don't I put your clothes in the washer? It's Saturday now. You can just stay here. I have some things you can wear while yours are in the wash."

"All right," said Gojyo, after a moment. He'd only stayed over once before, on New Year's Eve. He cleaned himself off, flushed, and slowly stripped off the rest of his clothes. There were red patches on his skin, places where he had been smacked or sucked. Hakkai's chest felt tight. He took the clothes and left, closing the bathroom door behind him.

The washer and dryer were in a nook off the hallway between the main room and the bedroom. Hakkai fetched some of his own boxers to add to the load. Gojyo's were stained and damp. Hakkai bit his lip, disgusted and intrigued at the same time.

_The blond was led into the room, handcuffed, to cheers from the other men. Hakkai felt the urge to shout himself: the young man was compact and muscular, with golden down on his chest and golden hair on his head and groin. What could be seen of his face below the blindfold was handsome, and he was attempting to smile cockily. His teeth were white and slightly crooked._

Had they shouted for Gojyo too? Were some of them the same men?

He decided not to start the washer yet: he didn't want to water to go cold for Gojyo. Instead, he went to the bedroom and dug around for clothes: an old pair of loose sweatpants, worn but clean; an oversized T-shirt with the name of a museum on it. He also still had some of the boxer briefs he used to prefer before he switched to regular boxers: clean but rather stretched out.

Gojyo had looked so dazed. Hakkai went back to the bathroom, opened the door, and stuck his head in. "How are you doing?"

"OK…."

Despite the faint roar of the shower, the clean, dry washrag still hung on its hook. There was hardly a smell of soap at all. Through the translucent shower curtain, Hakkai could see that Gojyo was just standing under the spray, his head bowed. "You'll never get clean that way," he started to say, and then stopped.

He left the bathroom again and strode to the bedroom. He stripped quickly, hanging his clothes on the straight chair, and threw on his bathrobe. Then he went back to Gojyo.

"'m not done," said Gojyo, looking guilty, as Hakkai hung up his bathrobe and pulled the shower curtain back.

"I know," said Hakkai, stepping in behind him and closing the curtain again. "I want to make sure you get really clean."

Gojyo stared at him for a moment and then produced a ghost of his usual roguish grin. "Sounds good."

Hakkai grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his palm. "Close your eyes; bend your head down." Gojyo obeyed instantly.

_"Suck me," Hakkai had said to the blond boy, more bluntly than he'd ever spoken to anyone in his life. And the boy, bowing his head, had obeyed…._

Pressing his lips together, Hakkai lathered Gojyo's hair. He could feel the clot of come under his fingertips and scrubbed at it roughly. Gojyo's breath made a little whimpering sound, and Hakkai knew he was being too rough. It didn't matter. He didn't stop until he felt the last of the stuff dissolve and run off. Gojyo, eyes closed and blind, bent his head farther, resting his forehead on Hakkai's shoulder. Hakkai smoothed the suds through the rest of the long, red hair and then maneuvered Gojyo under the shower spray. He stroked his fingers through the strands until they were thoroughly rinsed.

That took care of that. But the smell of other men's sweat was still drifting up from Gojyo's skin. Hakkai grabbed the washrag and held it under the spray, then soaped it thoroughly. "Straighten up. Keep your eyes closed."

He washed Gojyo's face carefully. As he passed the cloth over Gojyo's lips, he noticed that they were slightly swollen. _The blond boy had Hakkai's cock in his mouth. Another man roughly pushed his in as well, stretching the boy's lips so that he gasped against them._ Hakkai resisted the impulse to push the soapy cloth into Gojyo's mouth, thinking of what those lips had been doing. Instead, he gently but firmly turned Gojyo's face into the spray, then continued downward: throat, chest, belly, groin. Gojyo twitched when the cloth ran over the reddened patch on his neck and again at his nipples. When the cloth brushed his cock, he gasped.

Hakkai stopped. "Does it hurt? Did they—?"

"They didn't let me come for like, forever." Gojyo's voice was rough, and Hakkai felt slightly dizzy. Had Gojyo begged? How had he looked, how had he sounded?

_They'd put a cock ring on the blond boy. He'd whimpered and cried out. Hakkai had almost felt sorry for him. But not really. The young man had asked for it, after all._

So had Gojyo, one way or the other. Even if Hakkai had given him the idea.

Hakkai, silent, finished Gojyo's crotch with his hand, gently. Gojyo's cock was starting to harden under his fingers; Hakkai could feel an answering tumescence at his own groin. He forced himself to continue with Gojyo's legs. "Turn around," he said, standing up.

Washing Gojyo's back was almost soothing, although he was struck, as always, by the beauty of the muscle and bone as they tapered toward his narrow hips. But his ass…. "Bend over," said Hakkai, knowing that it was the wrong thing to say. And Gojyo did.

His pucker was swollen, disordered. Hakkai dribbled some soapy water over it. Gojyo shivered. Hakkai probed with a finger tip: Gojyo was soft, still slick, still oozing ejaculate, and he inhaled sharply at Hakkai's touch.

_He's full of their muck._ That had to change. "You know what I want to do?" asked Hakkai, low and thick.

"Yeah," said Gojyo, faintly.

"Well?" said Hakkai, and even to his own ears, his tone was harsh and demanding.

For a long moment, the only sound was the hissing rainfall of the shower. Finally: "OK. Y'can," and Gojyo braced his hands on the tiles in front of him.

Hakkai stood up, light-headed with anticipation. He tossed the sodden, sudsy washrag over the cold water tap and grasped Gojyo's hips. He lined up and pushed in with one thrust.

Gojyo tightened against him at first, then exhaled a long, shuddering breath and relaxed. Hakkai's hips snapped forward and smacked Gojyo's reddened ass. He pulled halfway out and did it again. He missed Gojyo's usual snugness: he found himself both angry and worried by the change, even as he was overwhelmed by the new sensation.

"D-don't leave me behind," begged Gojyo, suddenly. "Let m-me come too."

Hakkai slowed his pace, discomfort roiling his gut suddenly. _Hadn't I wanted to hear Gojyo beg?_

Apparently, not like this. Or perhaps not now.

He reached around Gojyo's body and grasped his cock firmly, but not too tight—he hoped. He rocked forward again, stroking Gojyo at the same time. "Good?"

Gojyo sighed, a soft, comfortable sound, like he was falling into bed after a hard day. "Really good."

"Let me know when you're ready then," said Hakkai. He felt steadier now, less angry, more certain. He started up again, slowly, firmly. Gojyo was pressing back a little, and the only scents in Hakkai's nostrils were those of the two of them and the clean, gentle smell of the soap. The pleasure and pressure built gradually, satisfying and demanding at the same time.

"Gonna, g-gonna—!" stuttered Gojyo.

And Hakkai said "Yes, you can."

Gojyo bucked and came, spattering the steam-fogged tiles. His arms buckled so that his forearms made a cushion for his forehead, and he twitched against Hakkai with the aftershocks. Hakkai bent to kiss the back of his neck and then thrust forward a dozen more times before his own release took him, leaving him weak-kneed and bowed over Gojyo's back.

The water roared gently around them, almost covering the sound of their breathing. "We'd better get out," said Hakkai, at last. "I don't imagine there's much more hot water."

He got out first, drying off quickly and donning his robe. Before he'd tied the sash, Gojyo had stepped out behind him and was dripping on the mat. "Gojyo! What are you doing?"

He gave Hakkai a watery grin. "I need the john again."

_Of course he did._

Hakkai hastily threw a big bath towel around him and rubbed his legs and ass. Gojyo flipped the towel's tail up over his arms and perched on the toilet while Hakkai set his robe to rights and pushed the mat under Gojyo's feet again. He then jammed his hands in the pockets of the robe and gazed moodily at his own feet, feeling cold guilt settling into his gut. Gojyo rubbed his own arms and chest with the towel as he took care of business once again. Finally he twisted the towel into a turban around his wet hair. "Hey, Hakkai. What's up?"

Hakkai bit his lip and finally said, "You were already tired and sore before I even touched you."

Gojyo blinked. "Well, that was just sex. What I went for. I mean, you told me what the deal was; I knew what was gonna happen."

"Yes, but I didn't have to…."

"But that _wasn't_ just sex, right? That was you."

Hakkai stared at him. "What do you mean? It couldn't have been very comfortable."

Gojyo shook his head and then grabbed at the towel turban, which was threatening to slip off. He finally gave up and draped the towel around his neck. "Look, you're my boyfriend, right?"

Hakkai hesitated. They'd only known each other a handful of months. But it was true that he'd had no interest in other partners since he'd had Gojyo. "Yes, but Gojyo, that doesn't mean I have the right to—to _assault_ you when you're not feeling well."

Gojyo snorted, finished cleaning himself up, and stood. He flushed the toilet and then settled the towel into a sarong around his waist, his damp hair straggling in tangles down his chest and back. "Hey. You didn't assault me. You asked first, an' I said yes. And I got off." He punched Hakkai lightly on the shoulder. "So hello, not that uncomfortable."

_It's still not right_ , thought Hakkai. But what purpose would be served by arguing further? "Let me get those knots out of your hair," he said, at last.

Gojyo closed the lid on the commode and sat down with a sigh. "Sure."

He was dozing off by the time Hakkai had finished with the comb and the knots. Hakkai tugged him to his feet, herded him to the bedroom, and got him into the clean, dry boxer briefs. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Hakkai asked.

"Just some water," said Gojyo. His eyes kept falling shut. Hakkai got a towel to put over his pillow and brought him a bottle of water. Birds were chirping outside, and when Hakkai switched off the lamp, morning light was seeping around the curtains.

He went to finish putting the wash load in. When he came back, Gojyo was sprawled flat on the bed, almost asleep, the empty bottle abandoned on the nightstand. Hakkai tugged and prodded him until there was room for the two of them and then dragged the covers over them both. Gojyo turned to spoon up behind him. "Thanks for comin' to get me," he said. "An' for takin' care of me."

"Well, it was all my fault, after all."

"Mm, not a kid. Knew what I was doing." He kissed Hakkai on the back of his neck and was asleep before Hakkai could open his mouth to disagree.

Hakkai closed his eyes and remembered: _The blond was curled in a ball on the carpet, marked with streaks of come and trembling as the rest of them dried off, dressed, and left. Hakkai hesitated by the door, the last man there but for the club host. "Don't worry," the host had said. "I'll take care of him."_

Had the host taken care of that boy? Hakkai would likely never know. _All I can do is take resolve to take better care of the boy I have,_ he thought, and fell asleep to the sound of the neighborhood waking up around them.

 


End file.
